Finally Meeting
by great2read
Summary: Freaky Fred is in the Forks, Washington area. What happens when he finally meets the 'yellow eyes.' read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always wondered what would happen if Fred came back to Washington State. This is my take.**

**I don't own **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner.**_

_**Finally Meeting**_

I've had enough of Riley's lies and moved on to Vancouver. Like I promised I waited for Bree, but she never showed. I travelled all around Canada feasting on the occasional human when needs be, but I was sure to keep my disgust factor up so I could go by undetected.

My travels and curiosity led me back to Forks, Washington the following spring. Nearing the forest I smelled something atrocious and awful. I wondered what or who could give off such a scent. It made me contemplate if this is what others smelled when I try to repel them. I followed the odor down to a clearing where I saw a young girl with reddish curls and beautiful skin playing about the trees. She wasn't the one emitting the unpleasant smell, but she did have a peculiar scent. Almost like food but not. I came closer, my interest awakened.

"Hello, my dear," I said, approaching her with stealthy care.

"Oh, hello," she answered back. She didn't even seem frightened at all. She started collecting some colorful blossoms and sat down.

I circled around her looking amongst the trees for the adult that cared for this little girl who looked about five. "Are you lost? Why are you alone out here?"

"I'm not alone. I have Jacob. He is still trying to find something to eat." She smiled at me. "What's your name?" She spoke as if strangers were a common occurrence.

"Fred," I said as I sat beside her. She handed me a yellow flower. Her beauty was unlike anything I've seen. I wasn't sure if she was human though with those chocolate eyes and beating heart she couldn't be anything less. My eyes darkened slightly from their usual bright red tint.

"What's yours?"

"Renesmee," she said in a sweet voice.

"Renesmee how long has Jacob been away?" I wondered if this Jacob person might be human. I could feast on him then enjoy the rest of today with this young child.

"Oh, not long, but he never goes far. He loves to try to surprise me, but I always hear him coming. When we go some place new, I could even smell him, but his scent is all over right now," she explained.

So it was this Jacob that smelled so repulsive. He must have a talent like me. Another vampire. No wonder I hadn't frightened her. His vampiric scent must've clung to her so I couldn't establish her human status. Again my eyes darkened.

"You look hungry," she mused. "You can't eat here or you will upset the wolves."

"Wolves?" I laughed. "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. I'm more like the hunter in the Red Ridinghood story. Do you know that story?"

"Yes, but I like it better the way Jacob tells it."

Suddenly the terrible scent became increasingly potent and a loud growl sounded the otherwise silent forest. A large and I mean large wolf stepped into view. Its muzzle snarled as sharp teeth dripped drool and some poor animal's blood. The rust-colored fur on its visible shoulders were raised on end and the beast looked like it was about to pounce. I instantly stood up and sent forth my most powerful repellent. My eyes focused and my body tensed for the next move.

"Stay behind me," I told the girl. "The big bad wolf is here!"

"No!" she yelled and her small hand touched mine.

Everything went out of focus and a clear image of her and this wolf replaced it. She was jumping onto the trees and laughing as this creature seemed to play with her. The picture changed and she was riding it, no him, at top speeds. _This_ was Jacob. The image cleared.

The wolf paced side to side trying to find me and Renesmee through my invisible repellent. The snarls grew louder and then he sprang at me. His enormous front paws landed on my chest, his nose directly to my face.

The girl was on top of this massive canine faster than I could ever believe a human could go and her hand was on his snout. "No Jacob," she said. "We were just picking flowers and waiting for you."

His body pulled away from mine as he shook her hand off and sickly whimpered. My noxious abhorrent was finally too much and he moved further away with Renesmee on his back.

"He's a friend of yours?" I asked carefully rising to my feet. She nodded. "What kind of wolf is that anyway?"

"He's a shapeshifter werewolf. Jacob," she pointed at me, "this is my new friend Fred. Fred, this is Jacob."

"And what are you? I've never known a human who could jump like that or put pictures in my head."

"I'm only half human. The other half is vampire from my dad's side," she explained.

"Half?" I questioned in disbelief. How could a vampire stand the scent of a human long enough to breed?

"Do you want to meet my parents? My whole family lives together."

"Family? Like brothers and sisters?"

"More like aunts, uncles, and grandparents. But I'm the only half-breed," she claimed.

She led me to this huge house by the Sol Duc River. She dismounted Jacob and entered alone. While the wolf seemed to stare me down. I put up my repulsive repellent again. I didn't want him coming any closer to me than necessary. I also moved out from my current location so he wouldn't figure out where I was this time. The door opened quickly again as a large clan of vampires walked out, all with yellow eyes. I suddenly realized these were the vampires Riley was training us to fight. They were 8 in number. The battle last spring with Riley and my former coven didn't destroy them. In fact, since there were no signs of my old coven around, it looks like the yellow eyes had won AND gone up in number. Riley had lost and a small smile escaped my face before I felt I was in danger. I remembered one of these vampires was supposed to be a mind reader and now he knows I was among them.

_I mean you no harm. I left them. Please don't kill me, too._

Seven of them looked around not being able to focus their glances at me, while a female brunette with orangey eyes looked directly at me.

"Where is he?" one of the blonde males asked Renesmee.

"He was right by Jacob, but I don't see him now."

"I could hear his thoughts. He is still here, but he is frightened," the tall male with the same reddish hair as Renesmee said while holding her hand. He must have been her father. Suddenly a wave of calmness washed over me. The one who could see me came over. He called out to her, "Careful."

"Don't be scared," she said to me. "I'm Bella. Renesmee is my daughter."

"Daughter? But she said her mother is human."

"Was," she corrected. "Childbirth to one such as Renesmee is not something a human can survive."

"Her father changed you?" She nodded. Then something clicked. "You were the pet human."

"Pet human?" she repeated confused.

"He was with Riley and Victoria, but like Bree opted out on the fight," the father explained. "I presume you are Fred." He was looking to the left of me so my repellent was still up.

"How are you able to see through my talent?" I asked Bella.

She smiled. "My head is my own. I can block out false illusions?"

I pulled down my repellent and everyone was able to look at me. "What happened to Bree?"

"She was killed by the Volturi. They police the vampires of the world. Victoria, the one that created you, made an illegal army. We tried to talk the Volturi out of harming Bree, but it was no use. Bree told me about you. She said to be kind to you. We were only defending ourselves from Riley and the rest of the vampires," the mind reader said. "My name is Edward Cullen and this is my family. You were wrongly told to fear us. We live peacefully with humans, feeding only on animal blood."

"You may stay a while, but please don't hunt in the immediate area," the blond male spoke again. "This is our permanent residence and we wouldn't want to have the humans rousing suspicion like in Seattle."

"Thank you for the offer, but I was just passing through."

"Don't worry," the tiny vampire girl said pointing to her head. "I know we all are going to be friends." She literally danced to me. "I'm Alice." She pointed to each of the others. "That is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and that adorable blond is Jasper." What a strange thing to be sure of. I didn't even ask it. The whole idea made me nervous. The feeling of calmness washed over me again. One of them must have been doing that. It's no wonder Riley wanted so many of us. This group of vampires was all talented. How many different kinds were there and how are there so many in one place? I was the only one, as far as I could tell, in a group of twenty.

"You needn't worry," Edward said.

"Yeah." Little Renesmee ran over to me. "We want you to stay." There was something magnetic about this little girl, her beauty or her scent. I wasn't sure. Over at the side I could hear the growl of the monstrous wolf.

I kneeled down to her level. "It doesn't sound unanimous. I think Jacob wants me to leave."

"Oh, he's just worried you will attack a human here. He and his wolf pack protect them."

"There are more like him?" my voice squeaked. She nodded smiling. The thought of more like Jacob was utterly terrifying. "He's probably right, so I'm just going to go. It was nice meeting you all. Especially you, Renesme."

I turned to go, but I knew that I would probably see them again someday. If anything, for simple curiosity, I would really love to hear the story of Riley's demise.

**A/N: So that's it. Tell me what you think on my take. Was kind of tame?**

**Let me know by clicking below.**

**As always,**

**It is,**

**Great2read**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said this was a one shot, but I did tag on the maybe. I wanted to extend the story and see where things go.

**I don't own _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner._**

Ch 2

It's been two years since I last saw them, the Cullens. I traveled much of the continent searching for something that resembled interesting, but still kept others like me away. I hadn't had much contact with humans too except when I absolutely needed to feed. I tried to make things a game—the person that could withstand my repellent the longest became food. Let's just say there weren't that many who stood still long enough to be timed. When I went through the southern regions, I traveled at night.

This existence hadn't done me much good alone. I missed Bree and her books. I used to love to learn, but I was far too worried about going back to college. How would I be able to control myself?

I was really bored. I even began to miss the entertainment of watching simple conversations unfold into fights as they did when I lived with Riley and the other new vampires.

I had made a decision. I needed to visit someone I felt a connection to. The only ones that also knew Bree knew her and tried to help her, the Cullens. I was heading back to Forks, Washington. I knew they had not seen me as a threat. Their lifestyle had also peeked my interest. I tried to feed on animals once, but was unsuccessful. They didn't smell nearly as delicious to me as I almost remembered they were when I was human. The thought of ingesting animal blood still makes my stomach turn.

And then there was the odd child, Renesmee. I've never seen or smelled anyone like her. I wondered a lot about that child over the course of the past two years. It was her odd genealogy, but something more—something about _her_ fascinated me. She was an appealing creature. Unfortunately, she had a strange _pet_, that Jacob.

. . .

I made my way back and when I arrived at the house I discovered the tiny female called Alice was waiting for me.

"I knew you would come today," she informed me.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I had a vision you came here to find the house unoccupied. I don't know why, but then you began feeding on the humans here carelessly. After a day of it my vision of your future stopped. I could only tell that it meant the wolves took care of you."

"What?"

"You were warned the werewolves here protect the humans. Once I decided to meet you that all changed."

I didn't understand why I would feed, unless I decided to try to take the warning of the wolves as a challenge—see if they could withstand my repellent. I guess I wouldn't win.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are still here. Carlisle couldn't bear to stop working in a hospital that was so comfortable and reliant on him. Esme teaches at the local kindergarten. She loves to be around children. The rest of us are in different colleges up north, but Edward and his family went east to Dartmouth. Renesmee is attending school this semester for the first time," she explained.

"And what about that dog, Jacob?"

"He's there. The two are never apart," she giggled.

I wondered how Renesmee was able to hide such a large animal at her school.

**A/N: Well do you think I should continue on? Let me know by clicking below.**

**great2read**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's been a while, but here's another chapter. I know there are people out there that like this story, not many, but a few.**

**I don't own anything, just my own mind.**

**Ch 3**

I arrived at dusk. I hadn't fed in a while so I meandered around for someone that smelled good enough to eat. All the college students walking around were in groups. Not that I couldn't take them all, but I was trying to keep a low profile. A large number of students going missing would catch people's attention. I walked amongst the wooded areas for stragglers. There might be possible drunk students taking a pause to regurgitate their ingested liquor. I never liked the druggies Riley told us to feast on, but in this busy situation I'd take what I could get.

I wasn't in hunting mode yet when I caught the scent of something awful and then a large being hit me. I turned on my repellent quickly as I recovered. The animal withdrew back as far as it was able without allowing me the safety of being alone. The large wolf paced back and forth, never quite catching me in its sights.

"Jacob?" I asked my eyes following it from my place on the ground. He whimpered in recognition and barked. "Yeah it is me, Fred. I came to visit little Renesmee."

He growled.

I heard her voice searching. "Jacob. Where are you?" She sounded significantly older.

He gave a howl and growled at me again.

When she walked into my sights, I was taken back at the vision. Renesmee looked as if she was 12. Her bronze curls cascaded down her back. Her face lost its baby-like roundness to leave behind a more adolescent look. Her body shape was beginning to show more feminine curvature. But, she still gave as  
>a whole the appearance of being a child.<p>

"Jacob, you promised me I could get the first one. We're too close to the humans. What if someone spots you like that?" She paused at my scent. "What is that? What have you found?" I walked closer to her all the while keeping my repellent mostly aimed at the wolf.

Once I was close enough to her I pushed my pungent invisibility out further so she would be included in my bubble. All the while the wolf Jacob whined.

"Fred?" she called once she was able to focus. "Oh my! I can't believe you're here." The dog howled. "Could you pull down your shielding? It is bothering Jacob."

"Oh no. He's going to attack me again."

"He won't do that. Would you Jake?"

I could have sworn the animal nodded. He paced to and fro around my barrier.

"We need to get home. My dad doesn't like it when we are out too late. He says it spoils the illusion."

"What illusion?" I questioned.

"That I am a helpless child. Even though I am more than qualified to take care of myself," she explained. "Between my dad and Jacob I have no freedom."

"I suppose since your _pet_ is here, I won't be allowed to hunt," I assumed.

"Oh? We interrupted you? I'm so sorry. I guess not. If you want, you could go hunting with us. We were headed toward one of the Refuges." Jacob's snarl was loud and clear, but she ignored it.

"A Refuge?"

"Well not exactly in the Refuge, but close. I was in the mood for deer."

"No thank you. I prefer a more humane dinner, like actual human," I joked. "I could manage to wait to hunt another day. You know, until after my visit."

"Well in that case, we could just home. Jacob and I could just order in." The immense animal whimpered. "Could you please?" she asked referring to the wolf. I decided to pull down repellent.

Not a second later Jacob was on top of me. Growling. I lay there frozen with her pulling Jacob away.

"Jacob! Jacob, get off of him! He's not hunting. Come on, let's go home." The thing snorted in my face before moving.

She climbed onto his back and he started off then stopped. She turned back. "You coming?" she asked me.

I hesitated then nodded.

**AN: So what do you think? Reviews are like smiles. You make people happy when you give them away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! I had written part of this when I posted the third chapter, but I failed to continue it. The recent reviews inspired me. Thank you. **

**I don't own ****_The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner._**

**Ch 4**

We were flying now at top speed. Boy, that wolf could run! She held on tight, two fists of fur as her reins. In no time we were by a large home engulfed by the woods.

She dismounted. The animal disappeared around the back and she headed up the steps. "Could I ask you something?" I questioned. "How have you aged?"

"I told you, I'm half human. I will grow at an increased rate until I'm about the appearance of sixteen. I have a heart and blood—"

"Which is why you shouldn't have offered to hunt with him," a dark man interrupted. He was tall and muscular, wearing only a pair of dark cargo shorts. His cropped hair was black and his eyes and heart gave away he was human. But his smell was . . . _wolf_.

"Jacob, you know I'd be safe," she retorted.

"You know we can't be sure. Your parents entrust me to hunt with you, because they can't be sure if they begin a hunt if your scent would attract them. There's a risk."

"Oh stop being so protective. It's not like I can't defend myself. Besides, Nahul hunts with his aunt all the time and he's in no danger."

I had no idea who they were talking about, but the conversation intrigued me so I kept quiet and listened.

"They hunt for human blood. In their case his scent would pale to the scent of a full human's. But you were asking a Fred to hunt deer when he may never have before. Your smell would be more appealing to him." Jacob made an excellent point. She did emit a delicious scent, even though it was slightly off.

"You never let me do anything!" she yelled and stormed into the house. I didn't know what to do. Just watching this argument, it felt like I was intruding on a private conversation.

"Maybe I should go," I mumbled.

"No!" She stuck her head out of the doorway. "Come in. Sorry. We were being rude."

Jacob walked up the steps first. I followed after a moment. Just before I crossed the threshold, he stopped me with a pointed finger to my chest. "Don't think I haven't noticed your eyes. If you even try to take one bite of her, and I'll go wolf all over you."

I shivered slightly but I wasn't quite as afraid of him in this state. "You know," I warned, "you have blood too. If I just ignore the fact that you smell like something I _stepped_ in, I could possibly make quite a meal out of you."

He took a step back.

"Now, now boys. No fighting," I heard Renesmee say from the other room.

"He started it," I commented back.

She walked in holding a cell phone to her ear. "Yeah, I would like two pepperoni pizzas and a tub of buffalo wings." The voice responded by asking for her address and then hung up. "I'm calling up my dad next. He'll know how to get you some blood."

"Seriously?" Jacob questioned. "You're going to indulge this monster?"

"You prefer he go out there and feast on someone we know?" she retorted.

I became curious. "How will your dad get some?"

"He's doing some volunteer work in a hospital in the area, trying to build up a better resistance to the scent of human blood. My grandpa is his inspiration."

"Is that even possible?" I pondered.

"He hasn't slipped up, but then again nothing smells as good as my mom did. He knows if the urge gets too strong, he could just leave to get the scent out of his head. I suppose that would work, but it is still too much for me to go and visit him." She dialed the number and he picked up right away.

"What's wrong?" his worried voice came through clear as a bell.

"Nothing. It's just we have a visitor in need of some blood."

"Is someone hurt?"

"Not that kind of visitor. Fred's here."

"Oh, I'm on my way."

**AN: Well what do you think?**


End file.
